coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1051 (10th February 1971)
Plot Len and Alf decide it's better to try and keep quiet about the Community Centre plan. Handel returns to Whaley Bridge and Albert has gone to stay with Beattie so Minnie feels alone. Alf tells Len that Ena has been asking about jobs at the new centre and they might be able to use this to keep her quiet. They ask Emily to pass a message on. A happy Ena joins Mrs Parsons at Tony's first concert at his music college. Yvonne Chappell tries to draw Ken out of his shell although he is initially angry and ungrateful. Ena is delighted as Tony's spot on stage comes up. Ken starts to talk to Yvonne Chappell. She tells him that it's no good staying in his room all the time. He tells her about Val's funeral and says he doesn't feel grief-stricken – he feels nothing at all. Ena tells Mrs Parsons that Tony did her proud. She is pleased to hear that Tony specially requested she be there. Ken shows Yvonne a photo of his family and tells her the twins are in Glasgow. He talks of his feelings and that no one can help him. Mrs Parsons and Tony come back to Ena's flat and are told how happy she has made them. Tony plays Ena's harmonium for them. Emily passes Len's message on. Yvonne gives Ken a train timetable to Glasgow and tells him how important he is to his children. Len asks Ena to keep quiet about the site and in return he'll try to get her the position of caretaker at the centre. Ken phones Edith Tatlock and tells her that he's travelling up by the night train. Ena is summoned by phone to St Annes as Henry Foster is ill. She tells Minnie about the centre job and asks her to keep her ears open about the job while she's away. Len and Alf disagree whether Ena will get the job she wants at the centre but are happy that they can now keep the other news under wraps for the moment. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Yvonne Chappell - Alex Marshall *Mrs Parsons - June Brown *Tony Parsons - David Hill *College Principal - Arnold Peters Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *Camera Shop flat *Baytree Hotel - Room 16 *Music College - Concert hall and corridor Notes *A woman whose lad, Peter, plays cello at the concert is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *Kathy Jones, who would play Tricia Hopkins from 1973 to 1976, appears as an extra in this episode playing the usherette at the Music College. *This was the final black and white episode to be recorded during the ITV Colour Strike and the final edition of the programme broadcast totally in monochrome however Episode 1054 (22nd February 1971) and Episode 1055 (24th February 1971) both featured location inserts filmed in black and white. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A proud moment for Ena. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,350,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "Life turns out to be just a bloody cheat, and I can't even whimper." Category:1971 episodes